We're All In This Together
"We're All in This Together" is one of the hit singles from High School Musical and the finale number of the movie and the 9th song on the movie soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by the High School Musical cast, with Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan all singing solos. It is the finale to High School Musical. It was also featured in High School Musical 3: Senior Year the movie and the 11th song on the soundtrack. The song is sang after the spring musical while Ms. Darbus announces the graduating seniors. Lyrics Cheerleaders: Hey...ho...hey...ho... Alright, here we go Wildcats: Together, together, together, everyone Together, together, c'mon, let's have some fun! Together, we're there for each other every time Together, together, come on let's do this right! Troy: Here and now, it's time for celebration I've finally figured out (with Chad and Ryan: yeah, yeah!) That all our dreams (Gabriella and Sharpay: 'uh!) have no limitations That's what it's all about ('Gabriella: come on now!) Gabriella: Everyone is special in their own way (Oh!) We make each other strong (Taylor and Kelsi: make each other strong) We're not the same, (with Taylor and Kelsi: we're different in a good way) Together's where we belong Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor with the Wildcats: We're all in this together Once we know That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together, And it shows When we stand Hand-in-hand Make our dreams come true... Gabriella: Everybody, now! Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor with the Wildcats: Together, together, together, everyone Together, together, come on, let's have some fun Together, we're there for each other every time Together, together, come on let's do this right Ryan (Sharpay): We're all here (yeah) and speaking out in one voice (one voice) We're gonna rock the house (rock the house) yeah, yeah The party's on (on!), now everybody make some noise (noise) Come on, scream and shout! Sharpay (Gabriella): We've arrived (arrived) because we stuck together Champions, one and all (all...) Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor with the Wildcats: ' We're all in this together ('Gabriella: 'together!) Once we know That we are ('Gabriella: that we are) We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together (Gabriella: 'ohhh-oh-oh) And it shows When we stand Hand-in-hand Make our dreams come true We're all in this together ('Gabriella: 'together) When we reach ('Gabriella: 'ohh) We can fly Know inside We can make it ('Gabriella: 'yeah) We're all in this together ('Gabriella: '''everyone) Once we see There's a chance That we have And we take it! '''Ryan and Sharpay with the Wildcats: Wild cats, sing along Yeah, you really got it goin on Wildcats in the house Everybody say it now Wildcats, everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world Wildcats: Hey...ho...hey...ho... Alright, here we go Troy and Gabriella with the Wildcats: (Gabriella: ohh) We're all in this together Once we know That we are (Troy: that we're) We're all stars And we see that (Troy: '''see that) '''Ryan and Sharpay with the Wildcats: We're all in this together (Gabriella: together) And it shows (Troy: ooh, ooh, yeah yeah) When we stand Hand-in-hand Make our dreams come true... Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor with the Wildcats: We're all in this together; (all in this together) When we reach We can fly Know inside We can make it (Troy: we make it) We're all in this together, (all in this together) Once we see There's a chance (Troy: chance) That we have (Troy: we have) And we take it! Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay with the Wildcats: Wildcats, everywhere. Wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it Come on, everyone! Gallery High School Musical Cast - We're All In This Together (From "High School Musical") Trivia *Zac Efron has referred to this scene as "the most magical day of performing of (his) life." *The actors' movements after the song ends and the credits begin were entirely improvised Parody A parody of this song/scene was created in the form of "Stitch Meets "High School Musical"" In this skit (aired on Disney Channel Japan and released in the U.S. on the 2-disc "Deluxe Dance Edition" of "High School Musical 2"), Stitch (of "Lilo & Stitch" fame) and other characters from "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" play a friendly game of basketball (set to "Get'cha Head in the Game"), then dancing to "We're All In This Together". Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 3 Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 1 songs Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Performed By Chad